Mobile Suit Gundam: G Generation Destiny
by LordUnLoved
Summary: Universal Century 0079, the One Year War has erupted between the Earth Federation, the Republic of Zeon and the ZAFT. Will there be another faction joining in? Will this war be victorious to the Zeons, the Federation, or ZAFT? Read on and find out.
1. Prolouge Part One

**Mobile Suit Gundam: G Generation Destiny **

**Chapter One: A Prologue to the One Year War (Part One)**

_Several centuries have passed since mankind has colonized themselves into space, it has also marked the beginning of an era of space. Known as the Universal Century, people had always enjoyed the peaceful life of living in space and Earth for years, blissfuly enjoying their days. However what they do not know is what lies ahead, war is soon to happen, a war that will tear space and Earth citizens apart..._

**Universal Century 0073, Side 3 Colony**

**Zeon Zum Deikun's Residence**

" They are late, Patrick and Rau should be here by now, wonder whats taking their time?" Zeon had asked himself.

It has been 13 years since Zeon has taken up liberty to form his own government, named the Democratic Republic of Zeon. A peaceful government it was, the Republic of Zeon was formed to provide people who are living in space a proper goverment. Before Zeon had formed the republic, the Earth Federation has been biased to people on Earth, constantly implying that people who live in colonies are inferior to people who live on Earth. Spacenoids, a name given to people living in the colonies by the Earth Federation, are gradually being more upset towards the Earth Federation. Riots have broken out in the embassys of Earth Federation in colonies and many innocent lives were taken. Zeon, who was a son of a family of rich aristocrats living in Side 3, decided to take it upon his hands to make sure spacenoids are fairly treated. He has witnessed Federation soldiers bullying innocent people in the colonies, even physically abusing them. Zeon used his riches to form a government, which was inducted into the Council of the Federation as an official affiliate of the Earth Federation. One family who has loyally served Zeon, the Zabis, have been supportive of the Republic of Zeon. They have also paid alot of money to raise the government. However, all seems too right, unknown to Zeon, the Zabis have their own plans.

Another group, known as the Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty, Z.A.F.T, have also been formed to govern a group of hour-glass shaped power generating stations in space, named PLANT. Z.A.F.T leader Patrick Zala and his advisor, Rau Le Cruset have made their way to the Side 3 Colony to request an alliance with Zeon, in order to have backup by the Republic of Zeon. The alliance is formed between this two governments is to allow them to have enough strength when there is crisis among the colonies and the Federation.

A faint knock was heard on Zeon's study room door, two men entered Zeon's room. One of them was wearing a face mask.

"Glad you could make it Patrick, my dear friend" Zeon greeted the older of the two.

"Its been awhile Zeon, now about the alliance-" Patrick said

"We will discuss about it, would you like some tea? Grey Earl perhaps?" Zeon replied.


	2. Prolouge Part Two

**Mobile Suit Gundam: G Generation Destiny**

**Chapter One: A Prologue to the One Year War (Part Two)**

**Universal Century 0073, Side 3 Colony**

**Zeon Zum Deikun's Residence**

Patrick and Zeon spent a whole afternoon discussing about the two faction's alliance, in the end, they both decided to allow the two factions to ally with each other. However each side has to pool in some money and resources in order for the alliance to be strong. Everything for the alliance was set, all the terms were agreed.

However, Zeon's butler came in and informed that somebody has arrived and wants to speak to Zeon. It was Degwin Sodo Zabi, with his son Gihren Zabi.

"Zeon, I have heard of this alliance with Z.A.F.T, why wasn't I informed of? Do not forget I have 50 percent of control over the Republic." Degwin said.

"I have no choice Degwin, the Federation is pushing us to a wall, they are trying to make our lives hard by giving ridiculous policies to people who are living up here. Do you know how tough it is? We have to be treated like dirt by those Federation scumbags who think they are superior!" Zeon replied in anger.

"Then why not start a war? We have to fight for our rights and we have our private guards. Soon we can form an army and we can strike Jaburo with the forces we create" Degwin told Zeon.

"This is not why we formed the Republic of Zeon! We shouldn't deal with this by war, but we should take this matter politically not take the situation like barbarians!" Zeon exclaimed in anger.

"Fine, if this is the way then I'll see what will happen when the Republic falls into a state that is unrecoverable!" Degwin said as he left.

Gihren went out with his father, on the way he met eye to eye with Zeon's son, Casval Zum Deikun. Gihren never went on good terms with Casval and they seldom talk to each other. They both seemed like enemies who hated each other despite their fathers' alliances.

**Universal Century 0073, Side 3 Colony **

**On the road back to Zeon's Residence**

"The alliance was finally settled, I'm on my way home now dear. Tell Casval and Artesia to meet me at our dining hall, I have something to discuss with them. Love you too, goodbye." Zeon spoke to his wife as he hung up his cellphone.

"Shall I go faster since you seem to be in a hurry sir?" Zeon's chauffeur asked.

"No, it's still early to reach home, just drive normally." Zeon replied.

In a nearby forest, a lone soldier is hiding among the bushes. He seemed young for a soldier, almost like a child guerrilla. Donned in camouflage and wearing a black balaclava, the soldier took aim at a black limousine.

"Target sighted, proceed with extermination."

"Make sure it is clean and the target must be dead." A voice came through the radio

"Mission accepted." He said.

He pulled the trigger of a RPG launcher, the rocket-propelled warhead was fired towards the black limousine.

Zeon was reading a document sent by Patrick Zala when he saw something approaching them through the rear view mirror. His mouth fell in horror.

The limousine was destroyed by the RPG. Zeon Zum Deikun is officially dead. His dead body lay beside the wreckage of his black limousine.

The boy took off his balaclava, revealing his brown hair and emotionless face.

"Mission accomplished."

_So it began, the Zabis had hired a professional child guerrilla from Side 8, strangely enough the child had no name. The child was ordered to assassinate Zeon Zum Deikun and the whole thing was covered up by the Zabis themselves. They blamed ZAFT for the death of Zeon due to ZAFT being greedy and wanting all control of the Republic of Zeon themselves. It was a perfect cover up and the Republic of Zeon had a new leader, Degwin Sodo Zabi. The Zeons then ordered the construction of gigantic humanoid mecha named Mobile Suits (MS), coincidentally ZAFT has their mobile suits constructed to attack the Zabis. Six long years of preparation have passed, the conflict between Zeon and ZAFT has escalated to a very high level that both sides were ready to attack. However, one faction has made its move first..._

**Universal Century 0078, December 24****th**** 20:39pm**

**Zeon Embassy East Branch, Side 3 Colony**

"This is Zeon East Branch, what can we do for you?" The receptionist asked on the phone

All of a sudden, the entire building was engulfed in a huge explosion. Most of the building has collapsed and everything went up in flames.

The receptionist collapsed. She was dead.

Several G3 bombs have been detonated, the poison gas spreading through the entire building. A few thousand people were killed. Several thousand more injured.

ZAFT has setup G3 bombs all over the East Embassy, all were detonated. This marks the beginning of the One Year War. The incident was officially known in history books as the Bloody Eve Incident.

_From that point onwards, the war began. However, the Zeons have another target, the Federation Forces. This brings it to a three way conflict, a long bitter struggle known as the One Year War..._


	3. Stand Up Gundam!

**Mobile Suit Gundam: G Generation Destiny**

**Chapter Two: Stand Up Gundam! The Tides Have Turned**

**Universal Century 0079, January 4****th**** 7:15am**

**Side 7 Colony**

**Residential Blocks B, Unit 43**

"Amuro! We are getting late for school, stop staying infront of those silly robots you make! Don't forget Mr. Ray told me to take good care of you!" A young girl shouted outside of the unit.

"Jeez, Dad sure knows how to appoint nannys for me. To think he will actually put Fraw to take care of me, nice going Dad..." The boy, known as Amuro Ray, thought to himself.

Amuro Ray has been living a very quiet life, his mother left him at a very young age. His father used to take care of him, but recently the Federation Forces have called his father, Tem Ray, to work on some sort of project. Tem has also instructed Amuro's childhood friend, Fraw Bow, to take care of Amuro as he worked on this project day and night in the Federation hangars and R&D departments.

"I'm coming Fraw! Give me a minute I've got to change my clothes, just stay put!" Amuro told Fraw through his window.

"That silly boy..." Fraw thought to herself.

A few minutes later Amuro appeared at the front door, at his feet was a robot that is shaped like a ball. Green in colour, it also has flaps on its sides to look like it has ears.

"Haro, genki! Amuro, genki?" The robot known as Haro said.

"Go back inside Haro, I've got school today." Amuro told Haro

The two of them then climbed into a buggy and drove to their school.

**Universal Century 0079, January 4****th**** 7:25am**

**Side 7 Colony**

**Colony Exterior Walls**

Three Mobile Suits approached the colony's walls. Three of them are painted green with a red monoeye in its heads. They are known as the Zeon's Mobile Suit, MS-06F Zaku II. A mass produced suit used by Zeon to amass their mobile attack forces in space, lightweight and cheap, it is Zeon's trademark mobile suits.

"Denim, I found the airlock into the colony" a voice echoed the radio of the Zaku II

"Open it. I know Project V is in there." Denim said through the radio

The Zaku's hand reached for the lock of the airlock and twisted it, the airlock opened. Three Zakus then made their way down into the colony's interior.

The Zakus then made it to the industrial sector of the colony, one of the pilots of the Zaku, Gene, spotted something through his targeting scope.

"I see it, the three units Captain Char was talking about. The Gundam, Guncannon and the Guntank." Gene told Denim through the radio.

"It's my chance now, I can finally prove myself equal to Char, I will destroy Project V!" Gene told himself.

Gene's Zaku suddenly dashed towards the Mobile Suit carriers, his scope aiming at the mobile suits.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING GENE?! THIS IS GOING AGAINST THE CAPTAIN'S ORDERS! PULL OUT GENE! RESPOND GENE!" Denim shouted at the radio.

"DIE FEDERATION ASSHOLES! THIS WILL SHOW ZEON THAT THE FEDERATION IS HELPLESS!" Gene exclaimed as he fired at the carriers.

The Guntank and Guncannon prototypes were destroyed while Gene fired at them, leaving the Gundam the last target.

**Meanwhile...**

"Amuro did you hear that? It seems to be an attack!" Fraw exclaimed in shock

"Dad! He's in the MS warehouse! I'm going to find Dad, Fraw drive the buggy to somewhere safe and hide there, I will contact you later!" Amuro said as he ran towards the MS warehouse.

"Amuro! It's dangerous!" Fraw shouted

Suddenly an air raid alarm sounded, people were panicking and heading towards the safety shelters.

"ALL CIVILIANS PLEASE HEAD TO SAFETY BLOCKS A, B, C, D AND E! ZEON MOBILE SUITS HAVE INFILRTATED INTO SIDE 7 INDUSTRIAL SECTORS! ALL PERSONNEL PLEASE DO NOT ENGAGE ZEON MOBILE SUITS INSIDE THE COLONY!" The PA system sounded.

Fraw was frantically finding Amuro in the sea of people running for the safety shelters, suddenly a hand grabbed Fraw. It was her mother.

"Fraw hurry! We've got to escape!"

"But Amuro is-!"

"There is no time! Zeon mobile suits are moving towards the residential areas!"

Fraw and her mother hurried into the safety shelter.

"Amuro, please be ok..."

**At the MS Warehouse...**

"Hurry and move the Gundam inside, the "Victoria" is coming for reinforcements. We got to deliver the White Base and the Gundam to Jaburo!" Tem Ray ordered his colleagues.

"Dad!"

"Amuro! What the hell are you doing here! You are supposed to be in the shelters!"

"I'm worried about you Dad! It's a dangerous job!"

"GET DOWN!"

An explosion was heard, Tem got caught in the explosion and he was knocked out.

"DAD!"

"Get out of here kid, your dad is going to be fine." A voice came through the debris

"Who are you?"

"I am 2nd Lieutenant Mu La Flaga, I am one of the personnel in charge of guarding Project V" the man said as he introduced himself.

"Project V...?"

"No time to explain! Kid, run to the block nearest to the hangars. There you will find a safety shelter for Federation personnel, tell the guy at the entrance Lieutenant Flaga sent you there to hide!" Mu told Amuro

"But Dad is..."

"This is an order!"

"Yes, sir!"

Amuro ran towards the hangars, he saw many injured personnel from the attack of the Zeon mobile suits. Suddenly, a huge green mechanical leg landed in front of Amuro...

"A Zaku?!"

Amuro looked up in horror, he saw a few more Federation personnel being killed by the Zeon mobile suits. He looked around and saw something that caught his attention.

"A handbook? Project V... That's what Lieutenant Flaga told me about!"

He took the handbook and ran towards the safety shelters, all of a sudden, a shell hit the shelters. It engulfed in flames as Amuro saw the horrors of war. Just then, he saw a mobile suit lying on a carrier.

Amuro ran towards the mobile suit, wanting to hide in it. He opened the cockpit and took refuge inside the mobile suit. As Amuro read the handbook, he discovered what Project V is.

"Gundam, Guncannon and Guntank...So this is Project V"

"Wait a minute, I'm in the cockpit of the Gundam!"

Amuro then saw the destroyed prototypes of the Guncannon and the Guntank, he looked up and saw three Zakus. One of them was aiming its rifle at the Gundam.

He braced for impact, shutting the cockpit door.

**Back inside the cockpit of the Zakus...**

"What...? What the hell is this thing made of?" Gene said in shock

The Zaku rifle did no damage to the Gundam, the Gundam was even barely scratched.

"Impossible..."

Suddenly, the Gundam's main camera lit up.

Gene stared at the Gundam in horror

**Meanwhile in the cockpit of the Gundam...**

Amuro thought of survival and he decided to activate Gundam, he needed to drive away those Zeon mobile suits. He then opened the handbook till the page of the Gundam, then followed the instructions.

"Main generators on, Minovisky Particle levels moderate. All coolers set at 75 percent and all hydraulics set for full auto. This should be the main switch for its movement."

Amuro flicked several switches, the screen turned on and its main camera activated. He saw the Zaku which fired at him backing away.

"All right! Gundam move!"

The Gundam stood up, the other two Zakus came to help their comrade.

"Weapons? Here it is, 65mm vulcans..."

The Gundam then fired its vulcans on its head at the Zakus, damaging them.

"Damn it! Out of ammunition, what else can I use?"

The screen flashed, a text was shown with a diagram of the Gundam

"Beam sabers, Minovisky Particle generated melee weapons. Alright, here goes nothing"

The Gundam unsheathed the beam sabers stored on its backpack, and charged towards the Zaku that shot him.

'AHHHHHHH! GET AWAY, GET AWAY!" Gene screamed as he fired the Zaku rifle at the Gundam

"DIE ZEON!" Amuro shouted as the Gundam stabbed into the cockpit of the Zaku

The Zaku was impaled on the Gundam's beam saber, it stayed there for awhile, and then it blew up in a huge explosion.

Amuro then targeted the other Zaku, slicing off its arms and head and then stabbing it into the generator. It was also destroyed in an explosion.

"Damn it, the colony is going to fall apart if the fight goes on like this. Wait a second, where is the other Zaku...?"

Amuro turned and saw the Zaku behind him, armed with an axe, the Zaku jumped and readied its attack on the Gundam.

"THIS FOR GENE AND JACK, YOU KILLED MY COMRADES YOU MONSTER." Denim shouted as he attacked.

Amuro had no time to react, he closed his eyes, preparing for the worse.

All of a sudden, two shots of beam were heard. It hit the Zaku and the Zaku blows up.

Amuro opened his eyes, he looked at the screen and saw a text saying incoming transmission.

He let the transmission come through. A man with a purple Federation flight helmet appeared on the transmission screen appeared.

"Good job there hotshot, wait a second...You are that kid from the MS Warehouse!"

"2nd Lieutenant Flaga? You are the Federation's "Hawk of Endymion"?"

"Yeah, I was assigned here to protect the Project V, however two of its prototypes are destroyed. Guess Captain Bask Om is going to give me hell for this. Enough about me, tell me more about you kid."

"Well my name's Amuro Ray, I am the son of Federation scientist Tem Ray-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Kid, did you know your father designed and created the three Mobile Suits for Project V?"

"Dad created this?"

"Yeah, he's one of the most brilliant scientists the Federation ever had. He might be a loner but he's a genius."

"Wow..."

"Anyway kid follow me, I've got to bring this baby back to the White Base. They'll need the Gundam for some military stuff."

"Alright"

The Gundam then followed the fighter towards the main colony docks.

"Fraw...I pray for your safety" Amuro told himself.

_This marks the beginning of the fall of Zeon, the war's tide has turned. Not only the Federation had a powerful weapon, they also gained a few ace pilots. This incident will also mark the beginning of a legendary pilot named Amuro Ray..._


End file.
